


Maybe it's a possibility

by kill_me_softly (once_in_a)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Relationship, first fic, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_in_a/pseuds/kill_me_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakazawa Riou does not have a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's a possibility

Today was a bad day. His brother had called, saying that he was most likely going to visit soon, and he then proceeded to have a pop quiz in school that he is 100% sure he failed.

“Riou!” The aforementioned boy turned around to see a freckled face, beaming up at him.

“Tajima!” Riou greeted, feeling a smile spread on his face for the first time that day. “I thought we were meeting next week?” Despite how happy he was to see his-friend? were they close enough for that term?-he was slightly confused as to what he was doing here.

“Apparently Coach had some important business to take care of so practice ended early! Why? Aren’t you happy to see me?” Though the last question had been said with a teasing lilt, Riou could still feel his face heat up as he stammered out a response, something that only seemed to happen around Tajima.

‘N-No, of course I’m glad to see you!” Tajima let out a small burst of laughter, clutching his side, before straightening to clap Riou on the arm.

“Relax! I was just messing with ya! I was just thinking that we could go watch a movie or something if you also had no plans.”

“Y-Yeah! Sure! I’m free for the rest of the day!” For some reason, Riou’s stomach felt odd, sort of like the feeling he got after beating a hard opponent but, better? Oh, well. I probably just ate something weird. That apple from lunch did taste funny.

“Great!” Tajima turned grinned widely up at him and Riou returned it, albeit with a smaller, less confident one. “I hear there’s this great new action movie that just came out! And-” As Tajima’s chattering overtook the silence from earlier; Riou finally let himself think that maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on ff.net. This is so bad and I am so sorry. Not edited.
> 
> May be continued, idk.


End file.
